The field of leisure, recreational and sport watercraft is very diverse, but to date the inventor is unaware of any devices that are comparable to the present invention. This is an active area and a large market. Exercise machines are also a very active, diversified, and well developed leisure market. Heretofore, to my knowledge there has been no directly-comparable adaptor devices for adapting personal watercraft-float-boards, “stand-up paddleboards” and the like-that allow a user to literally “walk on water”. This is accomplished by the instant invention by intersecting personal watercraft with exercise machinery, combining them both in one device.